


Untitled

by dylanbaetes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Somnophilia, ashton and calum are only mentioned don't get excited, clemmings is everything, i loved this keek, if this was porn it'd be PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanbaetes/pseuds/dylanbaetes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The process of waking up Luke Hemmings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is a basically a drabble of what happened right before my favorite keek was taken / https://www.keek.com/5secondsofsummer/keek/Bcbwbab /
> 
> also i haven't written in a long ass time.. be kind

Michael wakes up angry, kicking, shoving, screaming sometimes. Nothing like how Luke wakes up, groaning and grinding around, still half asleep and sweating because he gets hot. Watching Michael wake up is like setting a fire but in Luke’s case, it’s almost obscene.

The other boys aren’t quite as dramatic, Calum has a stuffy nose that makes him sound like he has the flu until he eats breakfast and Ashton wakes up cold, cuddling under the covers and into someone’s side until he reaches desired warmth. The two of them very rarely take the opportunity to wake Michael or Luke, especially Luke, up. Michael thinks that’s only because Luke makes them uncomfortable, which is understandable, and they don’t wake Michael up the proper way. Michael’s been sleeping with Luke, to no one else’s knowledge, for nearly a year now so he’s grateful for the boys’ reluctance to wake up a sweaty, horny Luke Hemmings and let Michael claim that job for himself. 

Luke doesn’t usually fall asleep during the day, fully clothed with his arm draped across his eyes, but this day in particular was a relatively long and rough one. After begging Michael to wake up Luke and get him to come to the hot tub with them, the other two boys ran off to their room to get their suits on, leaving him with the, now snoring, blond. 

Michael walks over to the bed and lowers himself at the edge, not minding the noise he makes because it’s easier that way for both boys. Luke’s on his back and he doesn’t stir at all when Michael slips under the covers with him and straddles his waist. Michael leans down, with long fingers in short, sweaty blond hair, massaging his scalp slowly, and nips at the long, pale skin that is Luke’s neck. It immediately brings Luke into that state where he’s half-awake and he’s already groaning and shit, it usually doesn’t happen this fast.

Luke must either sense Michael pulling back or simply wants more because he uses the arm not covering his face to pull Michael into him, achieving his presumed goal of reattaching Michael’s lips to his neck. Michael obliges by biting about a dime-sized mark into his neck and he’s rewarded with a rough moan coming from a scratchy throat as well as Luke’s leg slotting between his, bucking his hips and arching his back off the bed and into Michael. 

Michael’s hands react on impulse, shooting down to grab Luke’s ass cheeks through his jeans and lift him so they are more properly in ‘humping position’. Michael chuckles a bit to himself because how many times has that phrase been used. 

Michael’s done this a few times now, gone in with the intention of waking Luke up and ended up getting Luke off instead. It’s just that the younger boy is painfully horny when he starts to wake up and he gets all pouty if he doesn’t get off, not to mention the fact that it’s better and hotter when Luke’s eyes are still closed from sleeping, his body doing everything of it’s own accord without Luke’s conscious control and restraint, and the fact that Luke thinks it’s all a dream until he wakes up, shaking and sated. 

This time isn’t exactly going as planned, Michael doesn’t usually do anything with himself while Luke sleeps, too close to necrophilia or non-con or something for his own personal taste, but he’s hard and Luke’s rubbing up against him like a fucking cat or something and Michael knows he has no chance. 

They rock back and forth against each other as hard as they can as Michael bites or kisses every part of Luke he can get to. The younger of the pair is so much louder like this, continually keening or moaning at noise levels that are not safe for their secret, considering Ashton and Calum are next door.

“Mich-el-“ Luke groans, loud as ever, but it’s fucking perfect because Luke’s dreaming about him and Michael really tries not to smile at that. Besides, there are better times, like after they get off, to make fun of him for wet-dreaming of Michael instead of Brad Pitt. 

Michael covers his mouth to keep him quiet, not trusting his erratic behavior enough to kiss him to shut him up, and Luke scrabbles at his back, under his shirt, leaving red marks in his wake. It hurts but he’s too close to care and he bites down hard on Luke’s shoulder to keep from yelling in pain or his oncoming orgasm, while Luke’s moans are effectively silenced by Michael’s palm. 

Their rhythm gets fast and messy as they orgasm and soon they’re just pushing hard against each other, shifting their hips a bit to ride out the aftershocks. 

Michael breathes deep for a few minutes before he’s able to stumble his way into the bathroom. He changes underwear and pulls his jeans back on before returning to his position atop Luke’s lap. 

He smiles down at the still sleeping boy, admiring the way his breath is still and even despite his visibly racing heartbeat. 

He’s lucky to have Luke, even if he doesn’t really have Luke. They never put a label on it or even went on a single “official” date for that matter, that’s excluding 3 AM runs to Target then fucking in Michael’s car. 

They have a chemistry so strong it sometimes scares Michael, makes him want to quit the band and never see those blue eyes again because love is definitely scary to him, even taking away the fact that it would be completely detrimental to their careers. So, as much as Michael wants to just say screw it and be nothing but himself, as it’s always been, he’ll keep his mouth shut and the window curtains drawn. 

“Babe” he whispers softly as he nuzzles Luke’s neck. Normally he would cringe at using a pet name, but Luke’s less irritable this way. He rubs his head against the younger’s chest, head butting, kind of like cats do, a few times and Luke groans, his eyes just slightly cracking open.

“Time to get up” Michael says gently, combing his fingers through soft, blond locks sprawled on white linen as he speaks.

He thinks he should tickle him now, but not where he’s thrashing and kicking Michael off the bed, so he turns his head upside down and trails his hair across Luke’s chest. Luke, in turn, makes a pleased humming noise and looks under his arm, which is still laying over his face, at Michael. Michael smiles and places a gentle kiss in the center of his sternum. The older boy then scratches his fingernails down Luke’s sides softly and rhythmically while simultaneously shaking his hair across the younger’s chest. 

“The other boys wanna swim” Michael keeps his voice as gentle and warm as he can muster. Luke’s face turns bright red as he becomes more aware of his surroundings.

 

“Did you fuck me in my sleep?”

 

 

“Uh Michael? … Michael?”


End file.
